


Noodles and Thermometers

by solangelams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Sickfic, sick, the day I write angst is the day I die, will is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelams/pseuds/solangelams
Summary: “Believe it or not, but ‘m sick.”ORWill is sick and Nico is a doting boyfriend!(Yes I’m boring thanks)





	Noodles and Thermometers

**Author's Note:**

> I am SICK I have a COLD and I wrote this to feel better thank you! I hope you enjoy it :)

Nico struggled with the sticky door as he always did, trying not to drop the takeout bag he held precariously on his arm. Finally shoving it open and making a mental note to fix it for the millionth time, he strolled into his small apartment. He began unpacking the contents of the Thai takeout bag on the cramped countertop, humming softly while he did so. 

However, the placid expression Nico wore disappeared at a faint, indistinguishable sound coming from the hallway. Glancing quickly at the digital clock on the microwave and seeing it was still an hour too early for Will to be home, Nico slowly grabbed a knife from the knife block on the table. Nico crept down the hallway, taking care to soften his footsteps and move slowly. Hovering outside of his open bedroom door he swallowed and braced himself for whoever the unwelcome person was on the other side of the wall. 

“Who’s there?!” Nico leapt into the doorframe, brandishing his kitchen knife with all the ferocity he could muster. What he expected was a balaclava wearing man with a burlap sack, but what he was met with was his boyfriend’s surprised face peeking out from their bed. 

“Uh, honey, why do you have a knife?” Will asked in an uncharacteristically scratchy voice. 

“I thought you were an intruder!” Nico protested, suddenly feeling very ridiculous. “What are you doing here?”

Will smiled softly, before his face contorted and he let out a barrage of sneezes. He fumbled for the tissue box sitting on the bedside table and rubbed at his red nose. 

“Believe it or not, but ‘m sick.”

“Oh my god.” Nico sprung into action, rushing down the short hallway and haphazardly throwing the knife next to the food before gathering provisions. Water, painkillers, more tissues. He hurtled back into the room, pointedly ignoring the look of amusement on Will’s face. 

“Here, take this this.” Nico offered the glass of water and the painkillers. “Have you been home all day?” 

Nod. 

“Will! Why didn’t you call me? You’ve been home sick all day and completely neglected informing your loving, nearby, boyfriend of your condition. I would’ve come home to look after you!” Nico exclaimed incredulously, yet to still as he buzzed around the room. He swiped the used tissues on the table and floor into the small bedroom bin, straightened the blankets on their bed, and popped the thermometer he retrieved from the bathroom just next door into Will’s mouth, all while speaking to the bedridden man.

“I mean, really? I work not three blocks away and you just decide not to tell me you’re dying in bed at home! Have you even gotten up today?” Nico paused. “Have you eaten?” 

Will took this pause as his chance to interject, voice muffled by the thermometer. “Hello to you too, Nico. Also, I didn’t tell you because it isn’t a big deal! It’s just a cold, barely worth me staying home, and definitely not worth both of us. I love that you’re worried, because that’s so cute, but really I’m fine! Completely!” Will’s speech sped up and dropped to a mumble. “But-I-haven’t-eaten-today.”

It was then that the thermometer dangling precariously in Will’s mouth beeped, displaying 38.5°C on the small screen. Nico plucked it up and turned it around triumphantly so that Will could see it. 

“You have a fever!” 

“You’re weirdly happy about me being sick, babe.” 

“Oh- it’s not that, Will. This means I was right, you are properly sick!”

Will raised his eyebrows, but Nico had already disappeared around the door, and it wasn’t long before Will heard the microwave beeping. Anticipating a meal, he began sitting himself up, twisting around to arrange the pillows strewn across the bed into a backrest.

Nico entered with a bowl sitting on a tray, steam coming off the noodles and a smile on his face. “Here you go. I got Thai, eat whatever you can, but remember Mr. Training To Be A Doctor, food is good for you.” 

Will graciously accepted the warm food, inhaling the smell as best he could through his blocked nose. 

He looked over to where Nico was stripping off his work button up near their wardrobe and coughed a little before speaking. “Hey, thanks Neeks. Really.”

Nico turned around, holding the shirt he was about to put on in his hands and smiled. His grin caused his earthy eyes to crinkle at the corners in the way that makes Will go crazy. “You’re welcome, sweetheart. Anyway, it’s fun being the doctor and not the patient for once!” Will scoffed at that.

“Get through four years of med school and six years of residency training and I’ll allow you to say that.” Any authority Will held was diminished as he spoke around the noodles crammed into his mouth. Nico just chuckled in response and finished changing into his pyjamas. 

The brunet started towards the bed, but was stopped by Will’s outstretched hand.

“You’ll get sick if you get too close!” 

Nico laughed, a sound full of his intention to completely ignore the medical professional, and he took a step closer. Will shrieked and began scooting away, ultimately having to stop out of fear of dropping his dinner, and falling off the side of the bed. Nico beamed and jumped into bed, giggling at Will’s horrified face and shuffled over until the blond was trapped in his embrace. 

Will’s voice was dampened through Nico’s hug and his clothes as he protested, and said something about noodles but Nico paid it no mind. Instead of listening to Will’s requests for him to stay as far away as possible he gently moved the mostly finished bowl of noodles onto his side table and properly curled into Will. With his head resting on Will’s side he could feel the sigh he emitted, followed by his freckled arms encircling him and hugging him back. 

Nico looked up at Will from his spot at his side, smiling softly. Suddenly, his smile turned into a smirk and he darted forward, pressing a kiss into Will’s lips. 

“NICO!”


End file.
